kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Anime/Episodes/Watashitachi No Deban Ne! Follow me!
Strategy The day after Operation FS, the Secretary Ship with her aide discuss the prior engagement & plan for the next one in the southwest sea zone. Elsewhere, destroyer classes for the day have been ineffectual with Kisaragi's loss. Everyone is treading delicately around Mutsuki, whom is the only one acting normal. However, Shimakaze & Fubuki have been summoned for another mission. Upon learning they've been temporarily assigned with Kongou's fleet, Fubuki begins another idolization session. Unfortunately, the ideal shatters as Kongou charges in & proceeds to be herself, along with the rest of the Kongou class. The next day, before the mission can begin, a hunt for Shimakaze has to be undertaken as she's quite free-spirited. The first attempt is music, the second attempt is sweetness, & the third attempt is baiting, but the method that draws her is food. The mission is finally underway & the battleships duke it out while the destroyers skirmish. However, a Ru-Class targets Fubuki, yet before one of the shells hit, Kongou begs to differ. The others buy time for Kongou to console Fubuki's heart & dispel the squall. Kongou & Shimakaze wrap things up. Mutsuki, whom has been taking Kisaragi's loss poorly, is finally able to grieve with Fubuki utilizing what Kongou has shown her - a hug. Participants Naval Base * Destroyers: Mutsuki, Yayoi, Mochizuki, Fubuki, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Yuudachi, Asashio, Ooshio, Michishio, Kagerou, Shiranui, Shimakaze * Light Cruisers: Kuma, Tama, Kitakami, Ooi, Naka, Yuubari, Ooyodo * Heavy Cruisers: Myoukou, Nachi, Ashigara, Haguro, Takao, Atago, Mogami, Mikuma, Tone, Chikuma * Light Carriers: Houshou * Battleships: Kongou, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima, Nagato, Mutsu Abyssal Fleet * Destroyers: Destroyer I-Class, Destroyer Ro-Class, Destroyer Ha-Class * Battleships: Battleship Ru-Class Naval Base Fleets * Southwestern Theater Fleet: Kongou (flagship), Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima, Fubuki, Shimakaze Abyssal Fleets * Fleet One: 2 Ru-Class (leadships), 1 Destroyer I-Class, 2 Destroyer Ro-Class, 1 Destroyer Ha-Class Results MVP * Kongou Was there ever any doubt? Damaged * Fubuki of the Southwestern Theater Fleet Destroyed * All of Fleet One Notes Kongou nicknames Ooyodo Yodo, Shimakaze ''Zekamashi'', & Fubuki Bukki Off-duty kanmusu can be quite different from their on-duty selves A kanmusu's mental state affects buoyancy Abyssal shells are shown as cracked spheres These Abyssals are quite passive - no evasive maneuvers during the torpedo attacks, & blandly tanking shots General anime notes Trivia [http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/File:POIPOIPOI 4 Poi''s] 3 ''Oi! Oh!''s, 2 ''Ossoi''s 2 ''Burning Love!''s 1 ''Lady 1 Wailing session Countless scenes worth clipping It's rammed in that Mutsuki doesn't take Kisaragi's loss well Crunchyroll translates Bukki as Bucky General anime trivia Observations Visual discrepancies * by ToastSoul Opening & Ending Opening * ''Color of the Sea'' Ending * ''Fubuki'' Gallery Anime episode 4 screencap 1.jpg|The Myoukous are all instructors Anime episode 4 screencap 2.jpg|Kongous, ASSEMBLE!! Anime episode 4 screencap 3.jpg|Mondai nothing♪ Anime episode 4 screencap 4.jpg|Shimakaze OP, plz nerf Anime episode 4 screencap 5.jpg|Ru-class is most expectant Anime episode 4 screencap 6.jpg|Did you see my exploits? I'll do even better, so don't look away! |Teitoku Category:Anime Episodes